<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Could Never Let You Go by Ace_ataku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500641">I Could Never Let You Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_ataku/pseuds/Ace_ataku'>Ace_ataku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Character Death, Dark Magic, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Occult, Possible Character Death, Resurrection, sonic dies for freedom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_ataku/pseuds/Ace_ataku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy never thought after so long, Amy finally got her dream; Sonic officially became her boyfriend. They both started to build up their relationship, and the two felt so connected to one another.<br/>Until That very day, when they finally defeated Doctor Eggman once and for all, their most beloved hero couldn’t be saved, not even the chaos emeralds could bring him back.<br/>Everyone felt devastated, but Amy had it more worse. Recently losing her loved one felt a curse from this awful truth of his death. After the funeral, Amy came across through an old grimoire, one of the books she attempted to use before she lost hope. Amy thought of the unthinkable, and she knew she had to risk it all. She was going to raise him back form the dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose &amp; Cream the Rabbit, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna &amp; Miles "Tails" Prower &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Rouge the Bat &amp; Shadow the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The miracle they lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone~! I took inspiration from Koechiaki777’s video, which their account and original video has been taken down by YouTube. I haven’t seen it for like—I don’t know—four or five years? It’s still fresh in my head now. You can still find the video just the daycore version tho.<br/>Anyway, It really gave me a good idea to write a story of it. .<br/>I’m not much for Sonamy, but I think it might be an interesting take to contribute the original creator’s video!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn’t remember how long it’s been since she left her own room. Every little memory of that day of how it all ended, on things she loved that started to grow on her day by day, and later realizing they were gone.</p><p>But she couldn’t find any momentum to stop herself. </p><p>a knock on her bedroom door interferes, her pink ears perked off from the echoing sound in her room. She lifts her head off the covers, when a familiar voice intrudes.</p><p>” Amy? Are you awake in there? I just came by to drop off dinner for you” a soothing muffle crawled underneath the door space: Vanilla stood still with a tray in hand, hoping she wouldn’t barge in. Vanilla had countless visits to drop off her meals ever since, either it was during times she couldn’t leave her own bed, or the days where she’d mourn.</p><p>But knowing it was Vanilla, she did enjoy little of the company the rabbit had to offer for her. She could never refuse.</p><p>” You can come in” she said with a weakly dry tone. The door opens as She finds the tall rabbit in sight, holding a tray filled with scented appetizers and steaming meat flourishing the room’s fumes. </p><p>Amy pulls half of her upper body on her bed, as Vanilla crotches down to lay out her plate beside her. Vanilla started to feel overwhelmed due to Amy’s sudden change of environment, she could understand how she might feel, but she never thought it would pin her this badly.</p><p>” I know things still haven’t been easy...It can be so painful after what happened,”—she raises a reassured smile—“ But, I think he would be upset if he’d seen you cry.” Vanilla’s thumb caresses Amy’s cheek, noticing a few endless tears stream down her tired face.</p><p>But Vanilla knew Amy needed her own time. A reflection that could ease her grief, and finally see the truth.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  <em>How long has it been now? Two or three weeks now? Amy couldn’t tell, her desire for Sonic back than was much different than it is at this very moment. She felt more serene and happy, which was a rather odd change of pace ( considering how they both started dating.)</em>
</p><p><em>Her love for him felt so tied with his heart, and out of surprise, his did too. </em><br/><br/>Never in her life, Sonic the hedgehog: the most beloved hero of Mobius, has confessed to her after all of those years. Waiting to finally hear those words after so many attempts, either she had to be pushy or light. It was so unexpected, that Amy couldn’t find the right words to express her love. Her love for him has changed, it was a good kind of change.</p><p>Both of their hands interlock as they walk along a snowy path. It was around the holiday season. Amy could feel her cheeks heat, not minding the cold as much as she intended to. </p><p>She would take quick glances at Sonic beside her. Noticing the same smile he had, but something felt more brighter, more soft in fact. Before he would notice her staring, she would sheepishly turn away, and would hear him give a soft laugh. </p><p>She should feel embarrassed, but it never crossed her mind.</p><p>Minutes pass by, where both of the hedgehogs rest along the cleared bench. No sign of snow piling on the bench just yet. </p><p>Amy took one more glance at the cobalt hero beside her, until she heard his voice.” Hey Amy?” He said. Which made Amy jolt, in surprise. Wondering what he might be asking her.</p><p>” Yes?” She says.</p><p>Finally, his eyes met hers.” I’ve been wondering...since we’re together now...You think it’s cool if me and the other guys would host a party? Like, during Christmas Eve?” He asked. Scratching his quills, which made him realize how insensitive he is for forgetting to mention.” Particularly where me and Tails live! I thought it would be nice if we get together with the others, if Vanilla and Cream doesn’t mind you coming over!” He clarified. </p><p>she was flattered, and surprised in the matter! But if she remembered correctly, ever since she lived with Vanilla and Cream, she never dismissed their annual Christmas traditions. Worried she might hurt both of their feelings this time. She was practically family to them!</p><p>But, she also knew Vanilla would encourage her choice either way. Knowing she was growing up, Vanilla knows she’s taken responsibility. So it might not be too troubling after all.</p><p>She smiled.” Of course I would! But...It has made me curious though. Why are you suddenly bringing it up?” His mouth shapes into a mouthed ‘ O.’  </p><p>“ Well...I wanted to spend some time with you! I figured it would be something fun for both of us!” He exclaimed. His voice almost beaming. </p><p>Amy softly laughed, and felt her chest flutter which almost makes her anxious. She giggled.” I look forward to it! I really do!” </p><p>soon, their attention drifts to the sky. Nothing small white particles fall from above, dancing snowflakes as if they heard their voices from above. </p><p>“ This year is piling with snow!” Amy remarked. Instantly lifting herself off the bench, and facing the blue hedgehog in front.” We should probably head back now.” </p><p>“ Wait a minute!” Sonic reaches his hand out, eager to tell her something.” There’s also something else I want to say as well!” He contributed. Amy could feel her ears perk up, taking up interest. </p><p>“ really?” She said curiously. He nodded.” Well...” her voice almost hesitated.” What do you have in mind?”</p><p>” We’re here, aren’t we? I’ve been thinking how once we get our final victory, that I wanted to see how our future would be. I’m not usually the kind of guy who dates...that often really” he smiled awkwardly. But Amy couldn’t help but smile at him, seeing him being a bit soft was something that warms her.</p><p>he continued.” There’s so many things that come to mind! And I want to show you all of it as much as possible! there’s so many things I want us to explore! And I just hope it can last for a very long time...Kinda got the idea, right?” Amy could only smile at the hero himself. One of her hands sliding into his.</p><p>” I do. I really do, Sonic! But seriously, we really need to head back before Vanilla and Cream start to get worried” she explained. </p><p>“ For sure, my lady~! Might as well take the fast route or else the snow consume us both!” he joked. Only to make Amy smirk and shake her head.” Alright <em>hero, </em>let‘s get a move on. And don’t the so shy like last time, I will use my hammer if you attempt at dropping me again.” She warned playfully. </p><p>Sonic covered his cocky smile, but yet frightened for the consequences of he teased her like last time. Almost leading him to being concussed.” I swear—“ he geatures lines across his chest “— It won’t happen again, at least not this time” he smirked. </p><p>Amy rolls her eyes as she chuckled. Sonic firmly wraps his arms around her, and dashed off through the snowy path. Both in their own comfort. Remembering how she liked being held in comfort form his arms. </p><p>Always wanting this to last for a very long time. Hoping she could never be out of his warm embrace.</p><hr/><p>Amy coughed from the dust of fallen clutters of building structures and blocks of rocks. She looked around with squinting eyes as she searched for the others, taking sight that Sonic was using his every strength in his super form to defeat Eggman, this time, only to be the final straw where Eggman is gone for good. </p><p>he mouthed at her to run, and almost making out to recognize he was mouthing the others names. She wanted to help him, but she knew it herself that it’s not her lane, even if she’s desperate to help him out. So, she ran off trying to find the others and see if they’re alright. </p><p>Knuckles held onto one head aching bat and a tired Tails; Shadow had a lack of stains, and tried to help out the others intently. </p><p>Vanilla, cream, the chaotix, and everyone she knew had survived so far. But crawling back in her mind, worry craved to draw her back where Sonic was behind. </p><p>Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow decided to come along with her. Offering to insight some news to the others before they could celebrate their overall victory. </p><p>Adrenaline travelling through her very veins, all taking different routes and paths to find the azure hedgehog in sight. Knuckles comes back with heavy pants, holding onto his knees as they ache. Wishing that sliver hedgehog to pop out any moment whenever he can.</p><p>Catching his breathe, he said.” He’s not there. There’s no sign of him anywhere!”</p><p>” That can’t be! Sonic wouldn’t just leave us behind! Or maybe...” Amy turns around to find  a few broken mechanics, which lead to the giant clutter across them. Could he still be there?</p><p>She resumed.”...Sonic is probably waiting for us! Over that clutter right over there!” She pointed out. Knuckles rose up as she notified the site across them. Already noticing Eggman’s ship cast aside. </p><p>“ I’m going to check it out!” She announced.</p><p>But Knuckles yanks her wrist.” If you’re going, I might as well come along.” She wanted to go on her own, but she couldn’t be selfish to her friend. So she nodded.” Alright, but let‘s hurry this up before we’re gone for too long!” </p><p>They run off towards the ruins. Climbing onto  the combust parts of buildings and machines; no longer at use. And both of them ended up making an entrance, Knuckles using his gloves, while Amy used her hammer with all her might. </p><p>Only letting in Smokey dust push them away. Amy coughed due to the sudden reaction. But shakes it off as they both ran off to find Sonic’s whereabouts. </p><p>Amy expected to find him either resting on a mechanical part, or he was injured. She couldn’t expect the worst, until her jasmine eyes led to an unexpected sight. </p><p>Her body became stiff, and a face filled with unforgotten fright. She was completely...frozen. </p><p>“ Hey!” Knuckles called out to her, running until he stopped beside her.” Amy! What’s wrong? C’mon, Amy what is it that—“ He looked directly at the centre of it, making him only shock to find Sonic laying on the rough ground: bleeding endlessly from his peachy chest.</p><p>Amy slowly takes enough steps until she could reach him, feeling tears forming as she collapsed on the ground. Her eyes wandered, her thoughts speaking in denial. <em>No, no he can’t be dead. He’s just hurt! Too hurt! He has to be tired and must have had blood smeared all over him!—Right?</em></p><p>She was wrong, as soon as her hand touched his chest. She couldn’t feel a heart beat. </p><p>Knuckles nearly touches her shoulder.” Amy...” She started to screech at the top of her lungs: bawling over his dead body. Shouting to bring the chaos emeralds and revive him. But Knuckles protested that it wasn’t going to do any help, and the chaos emeralds are already gone being scattered around the planet.</p><p>The others caught up and found them, only to step towards the truth. </p><p>Amy couldn’t believe this herself. Sonic shouldn’t have his life ended like this! Nor should their relationship. He had so many things to look forward to once Eggman was no longer a threat, that she would follow him and discover new layers they didn’t know about themselves! She would’ve loved what he had in stored for them, everything would’ve been perfect!</p><p>But it was never going to happen. Sonic the hedgehog, after all those years of fighting and saving Mobius, earth, and his freedom...is gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The heaviness within us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She thought, They could’ve had every thing after Eggman’s final fall, but no. instead, her heart has broken in little pieces. Pieces that would pierce through her by his very voice, even his very image. </p><p>triggering heavy memories to cry herself to sleep. She shouldn’t have left, she could’ve have the strength to save him somehow, but no, she failed to do so. </p><p>She could’ve handled it one on one if it meant to save him and everyone else. But what good does it if she had to remind herself of these painful memories? It is what it is, there’s no alternative way she could, even if she asked Sliver, he wouldn’t even let her; she knew how selfish it would be if she tried to convince him.</p><p>Her shoves away her empty plate, and picked up the very few items that Sonic gifted her: cherishing their magical effect for what was left. Nearly curling up in a little ball, another tear dripping on her cheek. One of her ears flinch as she heard the main door creak open downstairs, hearing familiar muffled voices that she recognizes.</p><p>Her eyes widen, but transitioned to a tired gaze. All she needed is to be alone, wondering if this grief will forever struck her. Not until the day comes.</p><p>The last time she’ll be seeing sonic, no longer to see those emerald eyes bright up again.</p><hr/><p>“ So everything has been prepared then?” Vanilla clarified. Holding a small piece of paper, nearly so many signatures with familiar names. </p><p>The jewel bat nodded with slight reassurance.” Yes. Of course it wasn’t easy to get all these funds throughout Mobius, but knowing how blue and his numerous of friends, I know I couldn’t refuse after what happened.” She said. </p><p>Vanilla sighed as she looked back at the paper itself. Her eyes wondering over the verse again and again, cautiously wondering how Amy might react if she revealed the news. <br/>“ I’m glad you two could help out on such an occasion, but I’m afraid Amy may need more time to reflect on everything.” Vanilla could feel her eyes itch. She deeply inhaled to relax herself, and continued.” He has done so much for all of us, hasn’t he?”</p><p>The red echidna Avery his gaze, but followed back onto the poor rabbit in front of them.” He really did” Knuckles looked at the staircase beside him, a pained expression as he thought of Amy.</p><p>She was like a younger sister to him; She praised him and was always there when he needed her, both always having each other’s back whenever possible. </p><p>Which reminded him.” And one last thing, Vanilla” He called out. Grabbing Vanilla's attention away from the paper with wondering eyes. “ If Amy doesn’t go, I think it’s fine if she doesn’t. Knowing how close they’ve gotten...It would hurt to see Her cry so suddenly.” </p><p>Rouge followed on what he meant. He does eventually become irritating, although, he can be nice in a very unpredictable way. “She’ll take all the time she needs, I’m sure she’ll come around.” </p><p>Vanilla slips the paper next to her, and a small smile appears.” I appreciate the understanding you two...I still remember when Amy would—“ Vanilla looks back as she tells them both during the good old’ memories, and how much trouble they would get into or how many obstacles they would take. It was...pure.</p><p>In another room, Cream eavesdrops behind the living room wall. Peaking with her bottom lip bitten. She was starting to get concern on Amy’s absence and her atmospheric melancholy. Cream has been worried since she locked herself in her room: wailing and screaming until Vanilla has finally calmed her down or puts herself to sleep.</p><p>She has asked so many times if she could see her, talk to her, or even just a little hi. But her very own mother would refuse on such privacy. It only made her more worried. </p><p>Waiting for the right timing, she slowly reaches onto the staircase. Before she could step, she made sure no one would caught her. It was safe to say the other three adults were already occupied by Vanilla’s recall. Her heart started to pound within a normal rate, and continued to climb on the staircase. </p><p>She made a slight creak, and stood in silence to hear any noise or sounds of feet, awaiting to drag her away from Amy’s room. She felt calm once again when she heard nothing but her mother’s voice. </p><p>Rouge could feel her ear twitch as she heard creaking, which alarms her as she looked directly at Knuckles. Signalling for his attention. Knuckles turns his head over to Rouge, noticing her stern look. </p><p>“ What is it?” The enchidna asked. Which Vanilla stopped her babbling, wondering in concern. </p><p>“ I think cream is on her way <em>visiting </em>to someone in mind...it really would be a hassle if Vanilla here doesn’t relax. Can you do this for <em>both </em>of them?” She requested. </p><p>Knuckles turned away to the darkened staircase, and bit his bottom lip with hesitance. He walks towards Vanilla and announces.” I’ll be back, I need it take care of something for a moment.”</p><p>Vanilla finds herself stunned.” Oh...” she gestures her free arm to the main room next to her.”...go ahead.” Knuckles nodded his head and walks out of the room. Vanilla’s eyes followed him until he disappeared in sight. But her attention is later focused back to Rouge.</p><p>” I hope this doesn’t involve any trouble. I know how Cream can be, but there’s nothing I could do...” She felt like she was choking on her own sorrows, feeling as if she couldn’t offer both Amy and Cream the answers they needed, or overcome everything she couldn’t pass by. </p><p>But She felt a light patting on her shoulder, occupied by Rouge as she gave in a grin.” It’s okay, Vanilla. It’s hard, I get it. Eventually those two will have to face their own truths.” </p><p>Vanilla looks down with a lowered gaze, and sighs.” I suppose you’re right...”</p><p>Cream approached the empty hallway, silence lingered through every crack. Cream slowly walked near to Amy’s room, her hands pressed onto her chest, as nervousness crawls through her. </p><p>She couldn’t bear her restlessness, but grown hesitant that Amy may resent her; telling her to get out or just to be alone. But she didn’t need that restrain. She needed to see Amy, to talk to her for a simple hi, finally seeing her face after what had felt so long.</p><p>her hand reaches for the knob, her lips parting as she could finally say those words. But a strong force pulled her away, turning around, finding the big enchidna right beside her. Her eyes widen, conflicted in shock. </p><p>She notice a damped look on Knuckles. Hoping to say something, Knuckles firmly drags her away from Amy’s room. Cream tries using all of her strength to reach to Amy’s room again, hoping to loosen her way out of Knuckles’ grip. </p><p>She failed, only her eyes to met his violet ones. “ Cream,” he spoke. Hoping to catch her attention instead of her struggling her way out of his grip.” Amy still isn’t feeling the best right now, let’s just head back downstairs—“</p><p>“ Why? Why can’t I see her just this once?!” She yelled. “ Everyone including mom act like it’s okay if she stayed in her room! I miss mr. Sonic too! But I just can’t stand another day where we couldn’t talk, or see each other, or even check up on her! I just want to see her again.” She stated. Feeling her nose scrunch up, holding back a tear or two.</p><p>Knuckles revealed a slight pained look, knowing how much it hurts him too; seeing his friend isolate in grief after such circumstances that unveiled a sorrowful passing. But it was never their job to let her move on or get passed it, she needed her time.</p><p>” Cream I miss Amy as much as you do, but trust me, what she’s experiencing is more fragile than you think. I’m sorry, but we can’t help her unless she needed it...” he says. Cream stared: stiffened. Tears foam up as she bawled, dropping onto her knees with both of her hands pressed against her face.</p><p>She felt selfish! Realizing her eagerness to see her would only cause a commotion than a need for comfort. </p><p>Knuckles looks down on her, feeling shamed for what the outcome has been given. He lightly scopes her up, patting her back while noticing a tip of the door opening, but instantly shut as if she saw him. </p><p>His brows press together, already pained enough just by her behaviour. He brushes it off and carried Cream back downstairs. Where Vanilla could comfort her and finish off their talk. </p><p>Knowing it would be more than a few days by now till he sees him one more time. Realizing how it would be the last to physically see Sonic, with none of his cocky or playful responses, his handful of compliments, or his outgoing demeanour to all citizens as he fights along his friends. </p><p>Only to experience the last memory of his image, before he just becomes another coffin filled with rotten layers of skin and bones.</p><hr/><p>“ Thank you two for coming by. I hope I can see you at the ceremony. Take care” Vanilla said sweetly. Closing the door for them, hearing the last of her footsteps towards the living room. </p><p>It was just mere silence now, not a lot to discuss or mention. They took a stroll along the grassy stones path, which led to a wide view. The entire planet felt so grey, it was disheartening.</p><p>Both the bat and echidna stared at the hills within a few moments. Rouge felt her eyes slightly widen, and shuffled into her pockets, to reveal an emerald shard that was similar to one of the master emerald pieces.</p><p>Rouge gave a quick glance at Knuckles, noticing how deprived he looked, and Looked back at the shard again. Rouge averted her gaze and gesture the shard to him.</p><p>“ Hey, big red,” she called him. Which startled him and swings his gaze.” I found one of your missing pieces back at Central city, I thought it would be best if I hand this to you in person.” She said. Knuckles wouldn’t necessarily trust her as he did long before, but knowing how different everything has become. He felt...soft...</p><p>He muttered a small.” thank you.” Rouge passed the glittering shard onto his right palm, and took a glimpse of it’s stature before hiding it away. Both were back in silence, his lip curved while the bat herself couldn’t bear the wretched quietness.</p><p>” How’s the fox holding up?”</p><p>“ After last time, he’s handling it much better then before. He still misses him, how couldn’t we not...” He confirmed, a hint of sadness peaked, but immediately brushes it off. “ What about Shadow?”</p><p>Rouge furrowed a brow, but had no intention to sneak her way through it. So she gave in ” Well, Shadow...let’s say it’s sort of complicated at the moment, he never really brings it up. But I guess that’s just how things are now.” She replied. Drifting themselves back to the sight once more. </p><p>Soon, they took a stroll down to the path. While returning every few glimpses at each other, Rouge felt more concerned towards Kncukles, that there’s still this hollowness he’s building up. </p><p>So, what did she do? She came up with an offer.” Hey, do you want me to stop by later tonight?” </p><p>“ tonight?” He repeated.</p><p>” <em>Yes</em>, I thought maybe if you don’t feel like being alone. I could stop by and offer you company, as long as you’re able to tolerate a night or two...” she insisted. </p><p>Knuckles gives a wretched sigh.” isn’t there G.U.N work you have to handle with? Like missions and treasure hunting?” </p><p>“ Hun, I may have other businesses on my line. But G.U.N right now doesn’t have a lot of hands it needs now, and all those jewels could wait on my own free will. Besides, I prefer to have some moments with my two favourite people~!” She assured, even referring to the master emerald.</p><p>Would he consider it? Recently, she has been helping him ever since, well, the fall of his friend. He probably wouldn’t mind if she didn’t just come for the emerald, even if he wanted to take some time alone, he just couldn’t find an excuse to let her out.</p><p>Bashful, he gave in his answer.” I wouldn’t mind at all.” </p><hr/><p>Vanilla knocks on her door, and let’s herself in without a word. Her eyes searched along with her thoughts, gathering up on how she could purpose to Amy on the recent news. </p><p>Her lips curved and lightly walked towards the bed Amy was sitting on. She sat down along with her, both hands intact as she looked down. Resuming to find a nicer touch to explain this. Just enough for the hedgehog to have her own space.</p><p>She exhaled, and took all the chances she needed.” Amy,” she said. Where her teal eyes darted at Vanilla, still noticing the tiredness. </p><p>“ I figured by now you probably won’t attend. I can’t blame you for it, it can be so painful when it’s someone you know. But right now, things are a bit out of hand. Cream desperately misses you, your friends have tried so hard and still hope to see you again.” She didn’t receive a response, but strives to continue on.”if I’m being honest, I feel like this isolation is only hurting more than it should be, but I know I can’t stop you or make your decisions.” She assured, tracing her free hand onto Amy’s shoulder; waiting for an instant word.</p><p>Amy knew what she meant.</p><p>She knew she did nothing but stayed in her own grief. She couldn’t help it, she lost him and couldn’t resist the pain to keep herself away from everyone face-to-face.</p><p>But eventually, she can’t keep herself contained in her own space forever. Where her heaviness and sullenness could no longer take over her to withdraw all contact.</p><p>she needed to find her purpose, a new one she could strive for. Where she can follow the legacy he always wanted. </p><p>A weak voice escapes her.” I know...” Which made Vanilla give slight nods in a infinite loop, until her hand slipped back into her own lap; looking aside to the shown photographs on her bed stand.</p><p>” well,” Vanilla encouraged a smile on her face, as her eyes drifted back towards Amy once again.” If you haven’t changed you’re mind, maybe you and Cream could spend a little time together after being stuck in your room this entire time. It could help take your mind off of things for a little while; Cream probably wouldn’t come to the ceremony, <strong><em>unless</em></strong><em>...</em>her hero decides to attend?” She prompted. Instantly, a soft chuckle was released from the pink hedgehog herself, reminded of how sweet Cream has always been thanks to her purity and care.</p><p>Amy has forgotten how she should’ve been appreciative if it weren’t for these two. Always with her during her dark and brighten days with reliable support. Reminding how they always felt like family to her.</p><p>Amy found the courage to hold her head high and finally found a speck of relief in her teal eyes.” I think it would be great! Even though I feel terrible for causing a lot of trouble, I know we can work something out! But, I need a little more time to think about this.”</p><p>Vanilla felt her smile grow due to a flow of calmness.” Take all the time you need.” She pulls herself off of Amy’s bed, pushing aside her ruffled sheets as she turns to look at her one last time.” But I want you to take care of yourself and help yourself downstairs once you’re no longer stuck in your room. Let me know if you need anything!” She softly insisted. Firmly closing the wooden door as her footsteps disappear in a distance.</p><p>Now left alone in her room again, Amy no longer has a need to reattach herself back on her bed. Already taking notice of her variety of pink sheets being spread across her mattress, losing touch of it’s fluffy surface: notifying it’s outdated cleanse. Following a stench, already spreading around the room and slowly transitioning to the room’s fumes.</p><p>Amy couldn’t help but feel sickened, and headed towards the window. Pulling up the rail as a wave of fresh air enters the entire room. Amy sighs deeply and lays her back against the pastel wall.  </p><p>During her previous conversation, she knows what she should exactly do. Yes, it still pains her enough to bawl for his sake, but she’ll grief no matter how long it aches her broken heart. It was still unfair, and felt like she couldn’t let go; she’ll confront it someday, and she hoped that day could be any sooner.</p><p>Amy glances at her closet, a small gap already opened. She didn’t remember it being slightly opened, it was closed with all of her stuff piled up. Mostly where she kept her tarot cards, little mystical remedies and items, even her treasured gifts. </p><p>She peered at it and wondered either or not she could look through it, something to keep her distracted. </p><p>She decided to take a look. She opens the closet door and takes out the first cardboard box she sees. Where it was labeled with a black marker, entitled as: My personal gallery!</p><p>Her hands wander through a clutter of some photos and photo albums that were hand crafted. She takes out one of the photo albums and felt her eyes widen.” Oh! I remember this!” She beamed.</p><p>The photo album was first made back when she was much younger, probably two or three years by now. She flipped opened to the front page, a wave of nostalgia clear opened her eyes. <br/><br/>As she flipped though each paper, so many constant memories began to flood her entire mind, her eyes stuck on the pages in front of her. So many memorable moments she had. moments she could never let go, memories she cherished once she found the courage to explore and help others on her journeys. </p><p>In the very few last pages of the album, her hands stiffen once she saw the exact azure hedgehog, grinning as carefree he can be. There was a page filled with photos of Sonic, during the time they hung out when Amy’s love for him started to dim. It was one of the very few times that year that she and Sonic actually hanged out! No one sneaked away or became too invasive.</p><p>Sonic of course, would react awkwardly or nervously since Amy at times was a little pushy and would fond over him in ways where it would be just the two of them. But, this time it felt the opposite. She had a camera in hand and thought it would be great if she started taking pictures again. </p><p>She slips her hand into the plastic protector, taking out one of the photos and held it onto her lap. It was a photo of Sonic. He was holding a little stuffed toy and grinned within pure delight, illuminating his easygoing yet carefree demeanour. Behind him, a falling sunset blended with his cold colour blue, as a stoned path and visiting trees accompany the sky. </p><p>Amy could feel her eyes tear up, and holds the photo tightly: pressing into her chest as if to reconcile her joy and return to when times were at least a little simpler. She wipes away her tears and places the photo onto her bed stand. </p><p>she closed the photo album and put it back to it’s rightful place, expecting to look furthermore in the box for another time.</p><p>She brings it back to the exact spot she picked up from before. She looked back at her bed as her lips pressed in a thin line, where it might be a good time to replace some new and <em>fresher </em>sheets. </p><p>But suddenly the box tips over into the closet and disrupts Amy in surprise. She groaned, now having to clean up another mess.</p><p>She cocks her head, finding the leftover photos spread around the deeper end of her closet, she gathers as many as she could get and adjusts the box’s balance. After picking up the last photo, she noticed a small glint of red glowing. </p><p>Amy pushes the box at the far right, dumping the photos inside as she crawled through. Brushing away her wardrobe in front of her and immediately takes sight of the item in front of her. She firmly picks it up and exit the little crowded space.</p><p>She was astonished at what she found! The book had a brownish hardcover, with celestial and occult embroidery. It even has a little red gemstone but with no title to be found. But why was it even in her closet in the first place?</p><p>A metaphorical wind crawls through her spine, her eyes widen as she came to a bitter realization. </p><p>“ It-it can’t be...!” It was a grimoire, a text book of magic!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I will no longer mourn, just wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her finger slide along the cover. Couldn’t remember the last time she even held the book within any good cost. </p><p>If there was any reason she had this in hand, it was meant for sonic before her love for him had faded away. Amy knew how impatient she could be time to time, and had to take extreme measures to claim Sonic within her own hands.</p><p>It was strange too, that the grimoire remained unchanged. It looked polished like new, and she remembered giving it away back to it’s pervious location, but it seemed she’d forgotten. But she denied that fact and felt so sure she gave it back to the old shop.</p><p>By what she knew about the grimoire, it was a textbook with different forms of magic that usually consist of spells, charms, creating magical objects like amulets; performing rituals to summon the supernatural or the dead.</p><p>She wanted to remember what she even used it for, she knew it had to be some love potion or a certain spell. Knowing enough, it was merely just stacked in her closet with no purpose of use towards any kind of reason.</p><p>Leaning the book closer to the closet, something hit her. An idea of sorts. She stops and looks at the book in front of her, bringing it back slowly to her and quickly turns back at her door. Biting her bottom lip, she turns her attention at the grimoire and flips it open. </p><p>She turned every page ever so delicately until something caught her eyes. One single page great kept her look stunned. She carefully mouthed the following text, inquired to fixate from the given page.</p><p>Then it hit her, so hard it conquered her sensitive mind. Could it be possible? Would it work? Is had to! Right...? But she snapped out realizing what she was even thinking. </p><p>“ But I can’t do this. What’s done has been done...and I can’t take it back.” She muttered her own breath. But...she her mind was so fixated on this ritual. She knows how wrong it is to involve herself in this mess, but it felt so rewarding knowing and how it could heal up her pain, Everyone’s pain! </p><p>They’ve done so much, and have their hearts so damped after everything that happened. Could she do it? Without any fail? She didn’t know. She resumes reading the page, and found something that lifted her own spirits.</p><p>”<em> The ritual shall grant you to summon rehabilitation to resurrect your dearest loved ones. Once they’re summoned, they come back alive and unchanged as you remembered them. Only for the right price and the right wishes, they’ll be back in your lives safe and sound.” <br/>
</em></p><p>Amy couldn’t help but follow her heart. She felt so determined now. All of this reassurance it brings, as if it knew this was her time to save all of her friend’s greeting hearts, bringing back the hero they’ve loved and befriended through all these troubled years. </p><p>She won’t reconsider. It felt so perfect enough itself that it could be like it used to. </p><p>
  <em>Sonic will be revived from the dead. He’ll be back alive and will relief all those troubles.</em>
</p><p>while proud, she’s forgotten about the others in mind. They can know she’s doing this, even if it’s wrong, she needed to do this by herself. She just needs to be careful and not lose tack, but most importantly...she needs to hide away from every encountering suspicion.</p><p>She’ll have to construct her plan, but now she needs to know what kind of items or objects she needs to stow away until the time has come.</p><p>Her eyes searched for the proper ingredients, in order to summon her most beloved one of all. She finds a text highlighted, and reads thoroughly on the page.</p><p>” Let’s see...one valuable item, three dark-centred poppies, one sedum; a recent photograph of the person you want to resurrect; now what else...?” A knock interrupts her. Jolting in worry as she scrambled herself around her room, hiding away the grimoire underneath the stack of boxes in her closet.</p><p>she walks up to her door way and says.” Yes?” </p><p>“ it’s me, Amy! I just made some snacks and thought it be nice if you had some for now.” Vanilla replied. Revealing herself as she opened the door. “ Thank you, Vanilla. I was actually starting to get hungry.”</p><p>” Guess it was perfect timing...” Vanilla trails off as she noticed the photo. While also notice   the scattered sheets, hinting a stench.” Oh my...I didn’t realize those sheets were already in bad shape! Do you want me to wash these for you?” She puts the tray beside the desk and gathered the sheets as she could hold.</p><p>” Oh, thank you Vanilla! I really appreciate it.” She beamed. Vanilla could feel a smile form on her muzzle, and heads of the door. “ Now wait here, I’ll drop off some new sheets. Continue what you were doing and feel free to have those snacks!” She reassured. Amy exchanges a small thumbs up, and exhaled once Vanilla was no longer in sight.</p><p>Amy noticed the photo on her bed stand and quickly snatched it away. Amy quickly places Teh photo into her top drawer and brings herself back to collect her items. </p><p>Vanilla comes back in the room as she gestures a nod.” Here,” she says, dropping the pile onto Amy’s arms.” Now that’s done. Just rest up for today: if you want, you could have breakfast tomorrow if you’re up to it.” Vanilla suggested. She believed this could be a nice start, Cream would definitely be pleased as long she takes it easy too.</p><p>The pink hedgehog smiled awkwardly, but she felt glad. If only she could tell her. “ I’ll see how I feel. Thank you though.” </p><p>Vanilla chuckled sweetly as her hand meets the knob of the door.” You’re welcome, take care now.” </p><p>As she left. Amy quickly headed towards the closet. Grabbed the grimoire and flipped through the pages until she found the exact one she left off. “ okay...now where was I...?” He said.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She looked over the rest of the required ingredients.</p>
<ul>
<li>Eight ancient-made candles </li>
<li>A hand-made sigil</li>
<li>A heart of a spirited animal</li>
<li>Samples of exocrine ( hair, nails, skin, etc; of beloved person.)</li>
<li>sacrificing four valuable things. You can only pick one of yours, and find the other three from others who were deeply closed with the beloved one.</li>
</ul><p>
  <em>once you’ve collected all of the ingredients in order to resurrect you’re beloved one. Say these words in prayer or rhyme, in such a whistled and mellow tone.</em>
</p><p>Amy firmly places her hands onto the page, as her over hand wanders any scrapped paper laying around. A piece of blue construction papers layer in her hands, which gently rips a piece off and patted down on the page in front of her.</p><p>she closes the book and taps the hard cover. Thinking in depth on how she could achieve these ingredients. In fact, finding the valuable items. This is something she still needs to figure out, and it’s not going to help if she continues to stay around the house any longer. </p><p>She remembers where those tarot cards were. She hurries over and brushes away the leftover clutter. She picks up a pack in their sacred box. She shuffled them and breathes in.</p><p>She has to see the possibilities on how she could achieve this. But for now, she needs to find one of the ingredients from time to time when she’s unsure or forgotten. </p><p>She exhaled and started to do her betting. She positions the deck and slips out one card on her bed. Then she slipped out another one and another. </p><p>This was her time, her time to make things right and petrify these unwanted feelings. She felt so sure, she’s returned to her own determination. She’ll reopen the chances of hope and freedom once again.</p><p>She’ll bring back what everyone had loss, even herself. And she won’t regret it one little bit...at least for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>